Owlfeather's Truth
by Gigi-foxy
Summary: Fangclan and Rainclan have lived in their lands for thousands of years, watched over by their ancestors of Starclan. Deathclan is not like them, they do not live by any code and have proven to be stronger then both clans. After a crushing defeat at the hands of the street based clan, can a new generation guided by Starclan stop Deathclan? Rated T for death.
1. Fangclan's new arrivals

(at the start of every chapter, there will be a list of characters who are in this chapter and there looks. These are far from all the cats)

Fangclan

Ratstar- A dark, thin black and brown tortoise-shell Tom, with Night blue eyes.

Killerblaze- A light, grey striped, battle-scarred tom with yellow eyes.

Flickerwish- A solid dark ginger she-cat with a white chest, legs, underbelly and tail and dark green eyes.

Bloodhowl- A silver she-cat with amber eyes and a black tail tip.

Heatherfern- A pale cream tabby with a scar across her face and a torn ear. Her eyes are a lush green colour.

Wheatfur- a fluffy golden furred tom with large tufty ears and sky blue eyes.

Cloudwhisper- A old Battle-scarred tom with snowy, short, white fur with dark Amber eyes.

Darkheart- Black tabby cat with blue eyes.

Crookedfoot- A amber eyed, black she-cat with white muzzle and paws, as well as a twisted back leg that is a lot shorter then the rest.

Moonfire- a white she-cat with fluffy fur and grey speckles down her back. Her eyes are a ice blue.

Bravepaw- a Ginger tabby with long claws, a white muzzle, chest and belly, with golden yellow eyes.

Rainclan

None in this chapter.

Deathclan

none in this chapter

Fangclan camp-

In the depths of the lush forest a clan of cats wondered around there camp. Some warriors sat sharing tongues over some fresh-kill about the queen who was having her kits in the nursery. A large broad tom paced outside the nursery his tail flicking, signalling any warriors to keep away, his eyes kept darting to the nursery entrance out of worry. On top of the largest rock sat a thin, long-legged tom who jumped down with ease to the ground. The camp was surrounded by large trees and bramble bushes, keeping foxes and badgers out of the clan's home. Ratstar approached the pacing cat.

"Calm down Killerblaze" He meowed gently and calmingly.

"But that's my mate, Ratstar" Killerblaze hissed back his ears falling.

"And my Sister" Ratstar mewed back, "She's strong, she'll be fine. You know how good of a medicine cat Flickerwish is, do you think your sister wont look after your mate?"

"Of course I don't!".

Ratstar did no more the stiff a laugh at his deputy, "Looking forward to being a farther, Killerblaze?".

"Yes. what's taking so long!". Ratstar laughed at his deputy,

"Be patient" he purred as his ears pricked at the rustle of someone coming though the bushes hiding the nursery, it was Flickerwish the medicine cat. She came next to them licking Killerblaze's shoulder,

"You should be proud, brother. I'm sure the whole clan will be shocked" She mewed to the two toms.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with Bloodhowl or my kits!" He demanded of his sister,

"Nothing to worry about" She just replied smugly.

"How many kits are there?" Ratstar asked wondering what she was hiding.

"Seven kits"

"SEVEN KITS!?" the leader yowled in surprise. This caught the attention of most the clan. Warriors started talking among themselves quietly, watching the nursery entrance.

"Seven kits" Flickerwish repeated, placing her tail on her brother who stood there in shock.

Killerblaze quickly shook this off and looked to Flickerwish. "May I see them?"

"Oh of course. Ratstar make sure no one else comes in, she needs to rest after all that" Flickerwish asked the leader, as she led her brother though the thick bushes.

As they pushed passed the bushes the new mother came into view. Bloodhowl lay on her moss bed smiling down at seven small, squirming kits at her belly. She looked up weakly and smiled to Killerblaze who just watched the kits, a proud smile across his face. Flickerwish passed him, brushing against him to encourage him closer to the kits. He did come closer, and laid down next to them. Pressing his forehead to his mates.

"Never heard of a queen having seven kits" Flickerwish meowed "A true gift from Starclan".

"Seven kits" Killerblaze mumbled to Bloodhowl as she smiled,

"Who all still need names" She purred back, "I want you to name them".

"All of them?" Killerblaze questioned to Bloodhowl

"Yes" Bloodhowl purred tiredly, "all of them".

Killerblaze eyed the kits, "what are they?",

"The ginger tabby is a she-kit, as well as the light grey one, the white one and the dappled grey" Flickerwish told him, "The brown one with the lighter patches, the black kit and the light grey tabby with the darker mask are the toms".

"The ginger she-kit" He purred, gently nuzzling the kitten with his nose "Shall be Flamekit". He flicked his tail across to the very small white kit, "This ones very small..."

"She was the last born, the runt. She's weaker then the rest, but she'll survive" Flickerwish told him coming closer.

"She will be Shardkit" Killerblaze stated.

Bloodhowl purred in agreement.

"And the dappled grey will be Olivekit. Her sister, the last girl", he flicked his tail to the light grey she-kit "Will be Dewkit".

"Now you've just got the three toms" Bloodhowl purred pressing her head to his side.

"The black kit will be Howlkit, after his mother" He announced, "And he" His tail moved to the brown tom, "Will be Coyotekit." Bloodhowl smiled,

"And the last kit?"

"Owlkit for the dark mask around his eyes" He said "He shall be Owlkit".

Ratstar came in though the bushes catching the three cats attentions. "Bravepaw and Moonfire are watching the nursery" He mewed stepping closer to Bloodhowl to see his nieces and nephews "They wont let anyone in". Bloodhowl purred,

"Moonfire? She's no longer a apprentice?" Bloodhowl asked,

"She was named at yesterday, you were asleep" Ratstar explained.

"When is Bravepaw's warrior ceremony? He already has had his assessment and passed." Killerblaze asked, after all he was Bravepaw's mentor.

"soon, Killerblaze. As soon as I hear your feedback for this apprentice. Do you think he's ready?"

"Yes he is. I've never seen another apprentice as feisty as he is. He lives up to his name, maybe he's too brave, leads him to be mouse-brained. None the less there's no more I could teach him" Killerblaze replied, looking toward the entrance.

"Then we may as well do it now" Ratstar stated standing up, "After all Bloodhowl and her kits need there rest".

Killerblaze nodded walking out with the leader and medicine cat. Once they got out they were greeted by Moonfire and Bravepaw who had been guarding the entrance.

"Is Bloodhowl all right?" Moonfire asked.

"She's fine" Killerblaze purred. "Now come along. Ratstar is about to call a meeting".

"Again? But I want to go hunting!" Moonfire complained flicking her tail.

Bravepaw growled, "Oh hush up you furball. At least your a warrior and I'm older by a whole moon!".

Killerblaze raised his tail to catch the apprentices attention, "Enough Bravepaw or you will miss your warrior ceremony". The two young cats lit up,

"Ratstar asked and you said yes?" Bravepaw asked, his ears fully perked.

"What else did you expect?"

"See? I told you it wouldn't be long!" Moonfire yowled happily.

Killerblaze padded away with both cats toward the high-branch. The high-branch was a large tree branch that hung over camp, the branch of the largest tree that sat at the back of camp.

Ratstar climbed up onto the branch standing before the camp in all his glory.

"Will all cats, old enough to climb a tree, gather under the High-branch for a clan meeting!" He called.

The clan gathered, mewing and purring to each other on there way. Before sitting silently to hear the clan leader's words. "Another apprentice has yet to receive there name, now with positive feedback from his mentor, Bravepaw step forward". Bravepaw stepped out from the crowd in front of the high-branch, his chest fur puffed out proudly and his tail as straight as a stick. "I, Ratstar, leader of Fangclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Bravepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do, Ratstar"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Bravepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bravesoul. Starclan honours your courage and skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fangclan". Ratstar finished jumping down from the high-branch in front of the newly named warrior, Placing his head on top of Bravesoul's, as Bravesoul licked his shoulder in respect. The clan chanted the newest warrior's name.

"Bravesoul! Bravesoul!" they called, none louder then Moonfire.

Bravesoul padded back into the crowd, proudly sitting next to Moonfire. Ratstar climbed back onto high-branch. "Myself and Killerblaze have been talking. Rainclan have been acting strange, and there sent at the border is stronger then normal" Ratstar mewed.

Killerblaze stepped forward facing the clan,

"We believe Rainclan may be planning a attack for territory. More patrols have appeared more often on the border and we have been receiving hostility" Killerblaze growled.

"Why would Rainclan want our side of the forest? We own the trees. They would not catch any food here, they are fish eaters! The day a Rainclan warrior climbs a tree, badgers will fly" Heatherfern claimed, sat close to her mate, Wheatfur.

"I cannot help but agree with Heatherfern" "Wheatfur mewed, "The only benefit for those fish-breaths is our stream, which has little fish in it anyway. Why would Toadstar risk warriors over a bit of water, when they have many rivers and streams".

Ratstar's tail flicked in thought, "The threats we have gotten from Deathclan, may be the same for Rainclan. It would explain why they are on edge" Ratstar meowed.

"Yet doesn't explain why there on edge with us. Fangclan helped Rainclan attack Deathclan before! They know we have a common enemy!" Another cat, Darkheart, yowled.

"That's true" Crookedfoot, a warrior with a birth deformity in her back leg, mewed into the conversation.

"I say we show Rainclan what Fangclan is made of!" also yowled Moonfire. However Killerblaze hissed,

"Enough, Moonfire! War is the last thing we need. For now I say we send more patrols ourselves".

Ratstar nodded his head, "Then that we will do. Killerblaze, take some warriors with you and double check our river border. To inform you all, Bloodhowl has had seven healthy kits. They have already been named Owlkit, Flamekit, Shardkit, Dewkit, Howlkit, Olivekit, Coyotekit. That is all." He finished, leaping down and padding toward the leader's den as the clan split back to normal duties.

Ratstar padded back toward the leader's den. Turning around to check the camp before entering the den made up of piled, strong, sturdy rocks next to the high-branch.

Killerblaze flicked a ear, eyeing the camp. "Heatherfern, Cloudwhisper, Crookedfoot. Come with me" Killerblaze called, as the three got up to follow there Deputy. They stood in front of Killerblaze waiting orders. he eyed them, Cloudwhisper was the eldest warrior of the clan, grey hairs flecked his white muzzle and face. He was still a fighter and wished not to become the only elder. Ratstar had allowed him to stay a warrior as long as he could carry out his duty as one.

"Are we ready?" Cloudwhisper asked, his tail flicked a bit out of his impatient.

"Yes" Killerblaze mewed. As he turned to stroll out of the bramble surrounded camp and out into the open forest. Crookedfoot was the first to follow, every step she took there was a obvious limp from her deformed leg, it was twisted rather oddly and made it hard for her to walk and fight. However she decided to become a warrior anyway since she had no interest in herbs or sitting her life away as a elder, on first glance you would think she was incapable of fighting, however she was one of the strongest fighters of Fangclan.

The patrol padded though the thick forest, stepping over tree roots as they headed toward the border. The wind was not very strong today and the sun shun brightly in the sky, the light peeped though the gaps of the trees onto the forest floor. Killerblaze looked back as he led; he noticed that Heatherfern padded at the back, her head was low and she seemed rather lost in thought. Killerblaze looked to Cloudwhisper mewing to him, "You and Crookedfoot go on ahead. Take the high ground to the border and keep out of sight of any Rainclan patrols if you see them".

Cloudwhisper nodded, "Come on, Crookedfoot. You heard the Deputy". The pair of warriors darted up into the trees, jumping from branch to branch toward the border. Heatherfern looked up confusedly, she hadn't been paying much attention.

"Where are they going?" she asked,

"Ahead, if you were listening, Mousebrain" Killerblaze replied jokingly, "Come on, lets just walk". The younger she-cat nodded, following him along the grassy path. "What is on your mind, Heatherfern? You seem distant".

"Its nothing, Killerblaze. Its just Wheatfur being Mouse-brained" She replied in a attempt to sound more cheerful. "But its honestly nothing. If he keeps being such a furball I'll cuff both his ears".

Killerblaze nodded letting out a chuckle, "Well what ever it is, I'm sure he'll learn sooner or later. He's no kit".

Heatherfern agreed, letting out a small hiss under her breath, cussing over her mate. She proceeded to look up, her eyes darting to the Deputy padding in paw with her.

"Congratulations on your apprentice" she mewed, much happier and alerter then before. "He'll be a fine warrior, that's for sure".

"Not even Starclan could doubt Bravesoul's Loyalty. He shall do fine, he may be Mouse-brained at the best of times, but he'll always protect Fangclan. I'm glad I got to be his mentor, I'm proud at the cat he's turned out to be. Moonfire is also a fine warrior, if a little disobedient and arrogant".

"Moonfire had Darkheart as a mentor" Heatherfern chuckled back, "She was never going to be a quite one".

"A angry badger could be quieter!"`

Heatherfern laughed, "Or a pack of flea-ridden dogs!".

The grass under there paws grew thinner in length as they reached the end of there forest and toward the calm, clear river that marked the border with Rainclan. Killerblaze began to slow to a stop, right behind the last bush to the river, his ears we're perked up as his eyes looked around warily. "Do you hear anything, Heatherfern?" his mew was so quiet the younger cat nearly didn't hear him. Heatherfern shook her head. A rustle came from above them, The pair looked up to the oak tree. Cloudwhisper and Crookedfoot lay low on the branches, there eyes watching something over the river. "What is it?" Killerblaze questioned to himself, his eyes followed theirs, but whatever they were looking at had already disappeared into the bushes. Both warriors swiftly made there was down the tree, sliding down the base with there claws leaving marks in its trunk. Crookedfoot looked to Cloudwhisper her eyes looking unsure, she hadn't gotten a very good look over unlike the elder warrior.

"There was a cat over the river , Killerblaze" told Cloudwhisper, "However it wasn't a Rainclan cat, I think it was a cat of Deathclan".

"On Rainclan's territory? those fish-breaths must be getting bad at keeping there borders secure" Heatherfern mewed with a hint of amusement purring in her voice, however she was quickly hushed by Crookedfoot. The crippled cat looked at the others and shook her head,

"Its none of our concern, Rainclan can sort themselves out, we'll have more patrols out so theres no need to worry" she claimed, earning nods from the others.

"Then lets head back to camp, Ratstar will want to hear of this" Killerblaze announced, padding back the way they came from. The rest of the patrol quickly followed their deputy without a word.


	2. Rainclan's fear

Fangclan

None in this chapter

Rainclan

Toadstar- A large fluffy tom with giant paws and thick, long fur. Both his ears are torn and there's a scar down his chest. His eyes are a piercing yellow colour.

Flashwhisker – a cream tabby cat with green eyes.

Sparkpelt – a battle-scarred old she-cat, her fur is ragged and her whiskers crooked. Her eyes a dark blue.

Cherrywhisker- pale she-cat tabby with blue eyes.

Troutclaw – a massive grey tom with a ragged pelt.

Vixentail – A very small ginger she-cat with a large bushy tail which is white tipped. Her eyes are a solid green. She can be rather deaf in her old age

Molepaw – a dark brown tom with thorn sharp claws and a long thin tail.

Minnowkit- dark, solid, grey kit. He's very fluffy and small compared to other kits.

Echokit- A pale, dappled, grey kit. Her eyes are a shining blue.

Dapplepaw- a speckled cream tom with amber eyes and fluffy ears.

Pikefang- a sturdy, large, pale cream tom, his underbelly is lightly white coloured with white speckles covering the top of his back resembling a pikes markings. His eyes are pale icy blue.

Deathclan

Stonetalon- A pale grey she-cat with a scarred face. She had pale green eyes.

Fallingblaze- A large golden brown tom with horridly matted fur, large claws and missing teeth.

Fangtooth- A dark Grey and white tom, he has large fangs that hang from his mouth, his eyes are a dark amber. He also bares a large lash mark under his right eye.

"Molepaw!" A yowl emerged from a cave within the Lakeside camp of Rainclan. The camp itself was almost fully surrounded in water, except at the camp entrance which was always guarded. Large bushy shrubs laid around the edge, offering cover to the otherwise open camp which compared to the forest dwellers was much larger in size. The Rainclan camp rustled with life, cats coming in and out of camp and sharing tongues under the sunny day. It was almost sun-high when a patrol came back carrying fish from there fishing session, to add to the large fresh-kill pile that was growing from a kind new-leaf. One cat, the medicine cat's apprentice raced through camp at the sound of his name being called, he failed to see where he was going ploughing into the side of another apprentice who had just returned with the hunting patrol. They both fell, a salmon falling in the dirt at the larger apprentice's paws, Dapplepaw. He looked up confusedly his eyes turning to the hurricane that pushed him over, his brother.

"Molepaw! Watch it!" Dapplepaw huffed rather annoyed at his litter-mate. He stood up shaking off his fur as if it was wet instead of dusty and flexing his claws before turning to Molepaw.

Molepaw slowly got up "Sorry" he muttered under his breath, pawing the dead salmon back toward his sibling, "I heard Sparkpelt calling me and I didn't see you in your way... Here's your salmon back". He stared at his paws embarrassedly like a kit being told off.

Dapplepaw quickly picked up the salmon rushing over to the fresh-kill pile with his mentor, Pikefang. He didn't speak or acknowledge his brother, leaving Molepaw to believe he was being bitter over it, despite his apology.

"Molepaw!" the yowl rang again and suddenly the small brown cat remembered what he was meant to be doing, he ran toward the medicine cat den as fast as his legs would carry him. After scuffling into the entrance he glanced up at his mentor, the old ragged medicine cat Sparkpelt. Sparkpelt's den was rather well lit up, it had both a front and back entrance the back being much larger leading onto a small private area which slopped down the back of camp and into the lake curling around the clan's home. It was a spot they both enjoyed to lounge on as a escape to the busy clan camp in day or to watch Silverpelt at night. The rest of the den was fairly simple, to the left was two nests which belonged to them next to small holes dug out by ancestors where the herbs were kept. On the right side of the den there was area for patients, those too sick or wounded to be left alone or leave the care of the medicine cat. On this side of the den was a single small moss bed with a equally as small ginger she-cat curled up on it.

Sparkpelt turned towards Molepaw, placing the green dock leaves she was carrying in front of her apprentice. "there you are" She mewed, "I need you to take this dock to your farther Toadstar for his pads, he's in his den I believe". With that she padded over to the herb store placing her front paws on the rocks so she could gaze into the openings and count the herbs.

Molepaw resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he knew his mentor was a very to the point cat. When something happened the elderly she-cat was always level headed and never let panic set in, with this skill she was a very good medicine cat. However this also meant she wasn't very good at interacting around the camp, she rarely spoke to many cats unless they were her patient, especially when her sister had left for Starclan near when he himself had been born. The apprentice wondered if that's why Sparkpelt was so eager to take a kit as a apprentice, she may have claimed it was because she was getting old but it was well known it was because she was lonely.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sick ginger cat begin to cough and shuffle slightly in the made up nest. Molepaw quickly hurried over, "Are you all right, Vixentail?" he asked, he had grown worried for the senior warrior, she no longer a young cat, she was almost as old as Sparkpelt and the whitecough was refusing to shift.

She nodded her head sitting up for a moment to cough once more before she spoke, "Yes. I'll be fine, its not as bad as it was yesterday, that catmint seems to be working". The fox coloured she-cat let herself lay back down closing her eyes.

"She's fine, Molepaw". Molepaw's ears perked at his mentor's words. "Now go get those dock leaves to Toadstar. Vixentail needs her rest before I give her any more catmint".

Molepaw scampered out of the den, the leaves firmly in his jaws. Most cats were eating now, enjoying the morning catches. Molepaw noticed the warrior apprentices practising in a quiet corner next to the river, they darted at each other pretending they were enemies and it looked like a lot of fun. Dustpaw leaped at Dapplepaw sending them both hurdling into the river, they both resurfaced and continued play fighting. The herbs nearly dropped out of his mouth when he lowered his ears, feeling somewhat left out. None the less he carried on making his way toward the leaders den, which was under the High-rock. Toadstar's den lay on the highest ground in the camp and because of this had never flooded even in the worst of weather. Molepaw poked his head around the corner of the cave entrance to see if his father was there. He was, along with the deputy Flashwhisker.

"What do you mean, Deathclan have been on our territory!?" Toadstar questioned, his voice boomed and echoed though his cave.

Flashwhisker flicked his tail, he too seemed very displeased with the situation. "Pikefang took Dustpaw out near the border this sun-rise for training, he reported he scented Deathclan's foul sent near the border river" he told, acting rather calmly.

"The river? That's our border with Fangclan, its no where near the Twoleg place they control" Toadstar muttered, his voice growing in concern. "Why we're they so far into our territory, did they not think they would be caught!".

The deputy got up, he had noticed Molepaw by the door. "I would not know Toadstar, I'll send more patrols on the Fangclan border and Deathclan border. However it seems your son is here to speak with you".

Toadstar's head raised and his tail settled by his side. He turned his attention to the apprentice at his cave's door. He smiled, already seemingly in a better mood. "Come on in, Molepaw" He mewed, "We we're just talking about the borders".

His son smiled placing the herbs in front of the Clan leader, "I brought some Dock leaves, Sparkpelt told me you had sore pad". The leader lifted his paws, turning it over to reveal the pad which had been causing him problems. Molepaw took a good look at the cracked pads and how bad it really was. He quickly took the dock leaves in his mouth and thoroughly chewed them, before spitting it out onto his own paw to rub onto the leaders much larger one. Once he was sure all of the dock was applied correctly he took a step back to tell Toadstar he was done.

Toadstar didn't seem to notice, he seemed lost in thought. The apprentice picked up on this turning his head to Flashwhisker who too seemed to be wondering and had not noticed Molepaw.

When Toadstar lifted his head to thank his son, he noticed that Molepaw had already left, "Suppose he had more duties" Toadstar muttered; bringing his attention back to his troubled deputy.

Flashwhisker remained from speaking for a few moments and Toadstar did not disrupt his thought, he finally raised his head and spoke, "Fangclan must be working with Deathclan".

Toadstar was shocked at this sudden accusation towards there fellow clan, "Why do you say that Flashwhisker?" the leader did not wish to disrespect him but he certainly didn't believe his deputy.

"Why else would Deathclan warriors be so close to the river?" he shot back, "Ratstar was born Deathclan, him and his sister!"

"That cannot be right" Toadstar replied, refusing to raise his voice over the matter. "I've known Ratstar a long time and I know his hatred for his old clan. Ratstar has nothing to gain for allowing Fangclan to be associated with Deathclan, he helped fight against them before". He merely got a tail flick in response, so he decided to change the subject. "How is your daughter doing? Cherrywhisker must be proud of her kits, there both strong and healthy".

"She's doing well" He purred back, "Echokit and Minnowkit are getting rather big now, wont be long tell there apprentices"

Toadstar smiled, "there only a moon old, they have another five before they can be 'paws"

"I suppose your right" He replied, "None the less, I take my leave. I'll see you later, Toadstar". He got a nod in return as he strolled out into the camp.

Toadstar's den was at the peak of the camp. Rainclan had a high up camp, it stretched up a hill surrounded by river water, which was there primary protection from the other two clans. However this did leave the clan with flooding problems during storms. Flashwhisker breathed in the scent of his peaceful home, feeling a pang of relief at the scent of fresh prey that had only just been brought it. He walked down the slopes to the nursery roof, which was built into the side of the hill. The deputy laid down, his eyes glancing kindly and fondly down at his daughter. Cherrywhisker, the beautiful queen who was watching her kits play with Molepaw.

Molepaw darted away from the kits, standing a distance before he crouched down, he seemed to be mimicking how Fangclan warriors tended to stand in combat. Both kits grinned at each other, giggling at their little game with the medicine cat. "You shall never beat me! Molestar of Fangclan!"

Minnowkit called, "Rainclan is the best clan! Minnowstar and his deputy Echo...Echo...urh...claw! we shall never stand down!".

Molepaw chuckled, "It may be true that Rainclan is the best! But I shall never be beaten!". He darted forward, as the kits jumped at him hissing like warriors. Molepaw let himself fall on the ground, although it was obviously not from the very small kits. They were just a moon old, Molepaw certainly didn't want to risk bating them around. Echokit yanked on Molepaw's ears, only just able to reach them while her brother, Minnowkit took on Molepaw's muzzle. He battered it, much to both Molepaw's and his mother's amusement.

Cherrywhisker chuckled at the scene, she was thankful for Molepaw taking time to play with her kits. They so desperately wanted to play with the apprentices, but Cherrywhisker knew they would be far to rough with the, even if they wouldn't mean it. The queen, however, trusted Molepaw as he was far to gentle to harm anything. "You know, Molepaw. I don't think a Fangclan cat would admit Rainclan is better. Even though it is true" she commented, her eyes still watching her kits.

"Oh well. Those Mouse-brained forest hunters wouldn't know better if it came up and clawed there ears off!" Molepaw claimed, as both the kits nodded.

"We'll get those Fangclan cats one day!" Echokit called, letting go of Molepaw's ear.

"Mama! Have you ever fought a Fangclan cat?" Minnowkit asked, both him and his sister wondered back up there mother.

"Oh yes. Many times. But its not the Fangclan cats you should really worry about, its the Deathclan cats from the Twoleg place" She warned, shuddering slightly at the thought of the horrid cats.

Minnowkit tilted his head, "But mama. Grandpa said Deathclan cats were just Mangy balls of Crowfood that smell worse then a Twoleg!".

Cherrywhisker shook her head, her eyes glancing to the roof of her current den and at her father. He seemed to have turned his head away, pretending he hadn't heard anything. "Well your Grandfather, it a strong brave cat. He believes that they are". She looked back at her kits, becoming rather stern with them, "But Deathclan is not to be taken lightly. They are dangerous cats and I don't want you to get into trouble over it".

Flashwhisker finally jumped down, landing next to his daughter. "Your mothers right. Deathclan are not nice cats, they don't even believe in Starclan.

Echokit's eyes widened, "They don't believe in Starclan?" She questioned, "How can a cat not believe in Starclan!".

Cherrywhisker smiled, "They are not nice cats" she mewed. She placed her head under her father's chin, giving a purr, "How are things with Toadstar? He seems awfully stressed at the moment. Maybe you should tell Mossyfur?"

Molepaw butted into the conversation, "Mum has been saying how worried she is about him. Dad usually loves to spend time with me and Dapplepaw, but he keeps saying he's to busy. He even seems to busy for mum". He lowered his ears, looking around camp, although he is unable to spot his mother, Mossyfur.

"I wouldn't worry" Flashwhisker mewed, he smiled down at the younger tom. "Toadstar will be fine, soon things will be normal".

Cherrywhisker gently pawed Flashwhisker's tail, "Father. I was wondering if you could watch Echokit and Minnowkit for a while, I want to get out of camp for a small while".

Flashwhisker flicked a ear. "Your a queen. You shouldn't leave camp, I know your agitated but..."

"Please, father. I could go with Molepaw to fetch some herbs, I just need to stretch my legs".

Flashwhisker flicked a ear. "I don't know... but I suppose as long as its herb collecting and its not near the border..." he muttered. "Its all right with me. I'll take care of the kits, I could tell them stories for a while". This caused both kits to perk up with excitement.

Both the queen and the medicine cat apprentice left the camp. They padded calmly, Cherrywhisker seemed to enjoy the freedom of being away from her kits from a short while. "So how can I help, Molepaw?" She asked, padding slightly a head. They were heading down one of the many vast rivers covering there territory.

"Well I'd like to check the northern river" Molepaw mewed, "It wont take long. We need to gather more catmint for Vixentail's cough".

Cherrywhisker nodded, "How is she? Sparkpelt mentioned her cough is getting better".

"She'll be fine".

SNAAP!

"WHAT was that!?" Molepaw screeched, his fur on end; his eyes wide with shock. He was quickly shushed by Cherrywhisker,

"It was just a bird or a mouse" she told him gently, still walking down the river. "Don't be a mouse. This is our territory, we're not in danger". No more questions were asked. The queen kept walking in front, then suddenly while crawling through a bush she stopped. Her eyes were wide and her ears perked, remaining still and stiff even when the smaller cat walked into her back leg.

The confused apprentice, eyed the queen, feeling a pang of fear when he turned his head toward the cause. There were two warriors, neither his own clan or Fangclan, they were Deathclan.

The grey she-cat sniffed the air, yowling orders at the younger tom. "Go Check the bushes, Fangtooth! I smell something...". Fangtooth did, the white and grey patched tom stalked into the bushes. The elder she-cat waited and listened, this was Stonetalon the deputy of Deathclan.

Cherrywhisker lowered herself fully down, as the apprentice did the same. They kept quiet, if they were seen there was no way they could take on both cats. No mews were exchanged between them, but Molepaw knew something was wrong. The she-cat should have scented them by now, nothing but a bush was hiding there scent and even he knew they were poorly hidden. That was in tell Fangtooth darted through the bushes, leaping onto Cherrywhisker's back. With a hiss and a yowl they both jumped out as Stonetalon joined the fray. "RUN! Molepaw!" Cherrywhisker yowled, biting into Fangtooth's ear as her pelt was shredded by the pair.

Molepaw turned to run, he could get help from camp. He was sure of it. That was in tell something stood in his way, a warrior's foot. He glanced up, terrified at what he saw. Another cat, far larger then even his farther was blocking his way. The only cat he'd ever seen larger then this tom, was Troutclaw who was far larger then any clan cat. Molepaw glanced back, hoping Cherrywhisker could help him. However Cherrywhisker lay still, she was no longer there, her pelt stained with red.

Stonetalon looked over, blood dripping from her mouth. "Kill him, Fallingblaze" She ordered. Fangtooth sat nearby looking away, a gash down his leg.

Molepaw looked up as the warrior grinned. Molepaw knew Starclan couldn't save him, he just hopped Sparkpelt was going to be all right alone.

The clan was in ruin that evening. No warrior slept, everyone was on edge. Flashwhisker lashed his tail aggressively pacing outside the nursery, the kits kept inside too frightened to ask where there mother was. Toadstar kept yowling at him to calm down but the old tom took no notice.

Mossyfur sat next to her son, licking Dapplepaw's head and whispering that his brother would be fine. "Your brother has been out on his own before" She mewed. However the Medicine cat rather rudely butted in,

"He's never been out before Sunfall!" Sparkpelt hissed at the she-cat, earning a glare back.

At last Pikefang arrived back in camp, he'd set out with other warriors to try and find them. "Toadstar..." He spoke, uneasy in his voice. "...I'm sorry".

Dapplepaw stood up, he looked frightened but he stood forward hissing out "Where is my brother?" He demanded from his mentor. But he got no answer, he merely looked away as the patrol pulled them both into the centre of the camp.


End file.
